Sous l'ombrelle
by sushi-la-seule-l'unique
Summary: Les ombrelles sont utiles le jour. Mais que faire d'un marchand d'ombrelles la nuit ? Kojiro/Shiro Petit OS sans prétention


**Sous l'ombrelle**

**_Sushi-la-seule-l'unique_** : Lançons nous dans l'inconnu de l'univers étrange d'Adekan ! Ses décors dans lesquels évoluent des personnages hors du commun, ses graphismes et la finesse qui ressort à travers chaque page font de ce manga l'un de mes coups de coeur. Il est aussi vrai que la relation ambiguë entre Shiro et Kojiro m'a terriblement emballé. J'espère que vous avez cédé comme moi à leur charme. Ceci est un one-shot inspiré par ces jeunes hommes.

Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ils font partie intégrante de l'oeuvre de Nao Tsukiji.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un nouveau jour se levait sur la ville. Les rayons du soleil se faufilèrent à travers la fenêtre pour aller chatouiller le visage d'un homme. Frappant doucement à la brèche de ses paupières, ils réussirent à les ouvrir entièrement. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant, reconnaissant peu à peu le décor. Il était étalé sur un futon, encore emmêlé dans les draps. L'homme bâilla à s'en déboîter la mâchoire. Son regard tomba sur les cadavres de nombreux flacons de saké ce qui expliquait son mal de crâne. Des reflets diaprés scintillant sur la porcelaine le poussèrent à lever la tête. Des ornements colorés de papier peint et de toiles donnaient vie à la pièce.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il réalisa enfin qu'il n'était pas chez lui mais la fresque quasi vivante des décorations était loin de lui être inconnue. Kojiro avait donc échoué chez son ami le fabricant de parasols. S'asseyant péniblement, encore engourdi par les brumes de l'alcool, le drap glissa, dévoilant un torse parfaitement musclé. Pour commencer, il avait bu et avait passé la soirée chez Shiro. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Il avait fini à demi-nu ce qui n'était pas étonnant compte-tenu de la quantité d'alcool ingérée ; voire complètement nu s'aperçut-il en soulevant sa seule couverture. Comment ça complètement nu ? Il n'avait tout de même pas... Non, c'était impossible. Ça devait être encore un pari stupide, se dit-il en secouant ses mèches brunes en plissant les yeux. Un mouvement provenant du fond de la pièce fit cesser ses tergiversations mentales.

- Enfin réveillé, monsieur l'officier ?

Le jeune homme sortit de derrière un paravent avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posées deux tasses fumantes. Comme à son habitude, le kimono qu'il portait cachait avec peine son torse et ne parlons même pas du reste.

- Mais va enfiler des sous-vêtements !

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Je n'aime pas ça ! Puis tu ne vas pas me faire un procès alors que j'ai réussi à te convertir !

Le rouge ne tarda pas à monter aux joues de l'agent de maintien de l'ordre, prenant conscience de sa position.

Quelques minutes et un pantalon enfilé plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent autour du thé. Fixé par les grands yeux noirs du vendeur d'ombrelles, le policier se sentit obligé de saisir une tasse. Le thé sentait extrêmement bon. Il porta le petit récipient à ses lèvres, avalant une longue gorgée de la boisson. Un grand frisson remonta depuis ses orteils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Pris au même piège que son cobaye, l'éphèbe indécent émit un curieux son de dégoût et se mit à tirer la langue à la manière d'un petit animal. L'amertume de la mixture la rendait imbuvable. Reposer tous deux leurs tasses avec la même aversion les fit éclater de rire.

- Je ne sais même pas faire du thé, constata un Shiro contrit.

- Tu es irrécupérable ! Mais ce truc était tellement amer que mon corps en a oublié le saké !

Le jeune homme regarda son hôte avec un air peu convaincu avant d'esquisser un sourire.

- En parlant de saké... Euh, je n'ai rien fait de trop déplacé hier soir ? Si c'est le cas...

- Tu te demandes pourquoi tu t'es réveillé dans le plus simple appareil, l'homme aux mille femmes ?

- Je n'ai jamais connu mille femmes ! Oui, j'aimerais savoir ce qui m'a amené là, si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Tout s'explique par ton obsession concernant les sous-vêtements, officier, annonça simplement le jeune vendeur. Tu t'es déshabillé pour me montrer comment faire ; bien qu'une personne extérieure aurait pu douter de tes intentions, commenta-t-il avec une pointe de malicieuse ironie.

- Et ensuite ?

- Tu t'es endormi.

- Je vois, sembla-t-il conclure en marquant une pause. Encore une question, si ça ne t'ennuie pas...

- Les questions sont ton point fort. Tu ne travailles pas dans la police pour rien.

- Où as-tu dormi, toi ?

Sans sourciller, son ami lui montra du doigt un deuxième futon étalé à la va-vite dans un autre coin de la pièce. Cet élément soulagea le représentant de l'ordre public plus qu'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer. Savoir que son attitude envers son jeune ami était restée convenable le soulagea.

- Par contre, je ne vois nulle part le reste de mon uniforme. Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

- Tu t'imagines que je vais te le dire maintenant que je t'ai rallié à ma cause ?

- Shirooo !

S'en suivit une chasse au trésor dans l'échoppe étrange, fouillant entre les papillons et les nénuphars, les dragons et les fleurs de cerisier. Après quelques minutes de recherche, l'officier récupéra sa chemise puis sa veste. Furetant afin de dénicher sa casquette, il retrouva son couvre-chef sur la tête de son espiègle ami. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de celui-ci pour lui faire face.

- Je suis sûr que l'uniforme t'irait bien, Shiro. Tu devrais y songer.

- Très peu pour moi ! cria-t-il presque en rendant énergiquement son bien au policier.

- Je dois rentrer. Ma sœur doit se faire un sang d'encre. Accepte encore mes excuses. C'est plutôt gênant comme situation.

- Moi je trouve ça normal pour un homme de...

- Je ne parle pas d'exhibitionnisme. Désolé pour le dérangement. A chaque fois que je bois, ça finit par déborder.

- Tu es le bienvenu. Enfin, tant que tu ne me déranges pas en compagnie d'une demoiselle...

- Tu n'as vraiment que ça en tête, Shiro, dit-il en soupirant avec un hochement de désapprobation. Quand j'aurai du temps, je referai ton éducation. Compte sur moi.

- Mais oui, monsieur l'officier. A la prochaine !

La porte de l'échoppe se referma, laissant s'échapper un officier à la tenue peu réglementaire. De l'autre côté, le jeune vendeur se laissa glisser contre le battant, les jambes légèrement tremblantes.

Kojiro était parti. Plus besoin de sauver les apparences.

Le jeune homme rampa jusqu'à son futon puis se laissa tomber entre les couvertures. Encore amorphe de la nuit passée, il se recroquevilla sans pour autant sombrer dans le sommeil. Pourquoi avait-il pris la peine de monter cette mise en scène ?

La veille, l'officier était passé lui rendre visite en début de soirée afin de fêter une promotion dont personne ne semblait encore être au courant. Flatté de l'intérêt de l'homme en uniforme, ils avaient bu ensemble. Bien sûr, il avait bien moins bu que Kojiro. Pourtant, contrairement à son habitude, l'officier n'était pas parti dans un scénario improbable. Il était plus joyeux qu'à l'accoutumée, certes, mais la roseur de ses pommettes n'était pas uniquement dûe à l'alcool. Ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans la contemplation indiscrète du corps de son jeune ami.

Totalement conscient de la gêne de ce dernier, Shiro s'était mis à son aise, n'hésitant nullement à dévoiler ses fines jambes un peu plus que nécessaire. Toutefois, le droit policier, s'il rougissait de plus en plus, n'avait esquissé d'autre mouvement que celui de porter un peu plus d'alcool à ses lèvres. Le vendeur d'ombrelles s'était insidieusement approché de lui. Ils avaient parlé des différentes affaires auxquelles ils avaient assisté, à celles qui viendraient peut-être encore. Durant tout ce temps, l'ancien esclave eut l'impression d'être unique pour cet homme, l'objet de ses sentiments mais aussi de son désir, à la vue du renflement qui déformait son pantalon. Alors, doucement, il s'était encore rapproché, tentant dangereusement l'homme qu'il considérait comme une exception.

- Shiro, avait soufflé Kojiro de ses lèvres humides avant de tendre la main vers le visage de son ami.

La main douta, restant suspendue dans l'air à quelques millimètres de la joue blanche. Le marchand avait alors effacé l'hésitation, la posant tendrement sur sa peau. Elle était grande et chaude, rendue un peu rugueuse par l'usage du sabre. Rouvrant des yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermés, Shiro lui avait souri timidement. Un sourire bien éloigné de son imitation de vierge effarouchée qui constituait jusqu'à présent la plus convaincante de ses interprétations. Vierge, il était loin de l'être. Et ce soir, il se sentait d'humeur à le prouver à son compagnon.

L'espace d'une seconde, les deux jeunes hommes comprirent leur envie au travers de leur regard.

Sans un mot, avec délicatesse, le plus jeune avait allongé son ami en le poussant par les épaules, dénudées en début de la tiède soirée. Souplement, il s'était installé sur les hanches de l'homme, côtoyant l'érection à travers le tissu tendu. Le policier caressait ses cuisses élancées, remontant encore le kimono puis en avait détaché l'obi, dévoilant enfin l'intégralité de l'objet de son désir. Pour la première fois, sous les yeux de cet homme si bien bâti, il s'était senti gêné de se montrer nu. Enserrant de ses doigts rugueux les flancs de son futur amant, l'officier l'avait encore rapproché de sa virilité ; sensation qui lui avait tiré un soupir délicieusement rauque. Après avoir entendu cela, rien n'aurait pu arrêter Shiro dont les mains achevèrent de dévêtir son compagnon. Le contact de leurs peaux chaudes l'avait ravi puis il avait porté ses doigts à ses lèvres, humidifiant la porte d'entrée de son plaisir.

- Laisse-moi faire, avait-il murmuré au militaire en admiration.

Plaçant le gland au creux de ses reins, il l'avait poussivement introduit en lui, contrôlant le moindre de ses mouvements. Il s'était arrêté, le temps de se réhabituer au doucereux mal auquel il avait goûté pour la première fois avec Anri. Courbant l'échine en gémissant, il avait réussi à faire sien l'entièreté du membre tendu de Kojiro.

Décidé à ne pas se laisser faire indéfiniment, le policier avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules alors que l'autre main était allée saisir ses fesses. Puis, d'un mouvement savamment mis en œuvre, il avait inversé leur position. Ainsi rapprochés, il avait enfin pu goûter aux lèvres entrouvertes du plus jeune, insinuant une langue passionnée dans sa bouche rose et amère comme le sake.

- Kojiro, avait-il pu souffler entre deux baisers de l'officier.

- Shiro, ta voix tremble. Tu as mal ?

Pour toute réponse, il s'était empourpré en resserrant l'étreinte de ses jambes autour des hanches de l'homme qui le pénétrait. Serrant le corps svelte et fiévreux de son amant contre lui, l'officier s'était tendrement mû en lui. Shiro s'était cambré encore et encore contre cet homme, facilitant son passage dans son intimité, frôlant de plus en plus près l'endroit qui lui ferait toucher l'extase. L'ardeur de son amant lui faisait perdre le souffle. Enflammé, il ne savait plus comment réagir, laissant son corps prendre le relais. Fondus l'un dans l'autre en un rythme obsédant, grondant et gémissant, il s'étaient aimés.

Shiro se retourna sur son futon, le souffle court et le corps encore empli des sensations de la veille. Kojiro était trop gentil, trop naïf. La preuve était qu'il avait réussi à abuser de lui et lui faire croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Néanmoins, il voulait croire en ces sentiments qui lui avaient été dévoilés au moment où il avait croisé ces yeux noirs puisant dans les siens sa jouissance. Toujours convaincu qu'il ne méritait pas l'officier, il s'attela à l'invention de son nouveau modèle d'ombrelle. Celle-ci aurait une forme de feuille ornée de cyclamens.

Cette fois-ci, il lui donnerait peut-être un parasol.

* * *

Ceci marque la fin de ce one-shot.

Si vous l'avez lu, il vous a peut-être plu, déplu et bien d'autres possibilités.

Faîtes-moi part de votre avis dans une petite review !


End file.
